DC songfic mania
by shatterproof-heart
Summary: The title kind of tells you everything. I will do different pairings (not all have to be romantic; friendship, sibling bonding,etc. is good too). I am taking suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my first attempt (key word: attempt) at a song fic. Please R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DC**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**Pairing: BatCat (Batman and Catwoman)**

**Song: Heart Attack by Demi Lovato (note:I can't actually post lyrics here, so I'll just put what verse the paragraph ties into)**

_(beginning chorus)_

Nothing had ever gone right for her. Her family was dead. Her "super power" seemed to be driving people away and crushing what somewhat lasting relationships she had. All good things were gone from her life. That is, except him. She had stopped truly caring for others a long time ago and didn't expect anyone to have a speck of concern for her. Of course that all changed when she met her own white knight…. Or more like her own _dark_ knight. Her life had been flipped upside down the night she met him on the rooftops.

_(first verse)_

She was a pro at what she did. She was a master thief and fighter, and because of her "career", men just got in the way. She wasn't exactly known for her longer than one-night relationships. She always chose someone who she knew she wouldn't get attached to. Men were just distractions she used to try to forget the pain and suffering of her past and present life. She was a criminal, and she knew that. She also knew that no one could love someone like her for long. Yet, he always seemed to fid some glimmer of good in her crime-blackened heart. He always was trying to scoop her up from the black hole of villainy she was slowly falling into. And it broke her heart every time she pushed him away. He deserved someone better.

Denial was fading fast. She knew that. In fact, she knew the truth from the beginning. He was changing her. She was slowly becoming someone worthwhile and…maybe even lovable. With every low life scum she helped him take down and every time she swore she saw the faint trace of a smile (or smirk) on his usually stony features she began to feel good again. She felt something stir up inside her with every glimpse of his swirling black cape and with every kiss they shared on the rooftops of Gotham. Her main emotion seemed to be love…No. She couldn't be in love. Love wasn't an option for her and she didn't deserve it. She was a villain and he was a hero. It would never work out. Would it?

**I personally love this pairing and may use it for future chapters. How was it? Are there any suggestions? Sorry for any mistakes and for how short it was. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song: Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus**

**Pairing: Chalant (Robin and Zatanna)**

**Genre: Angst/romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC and have not take over North America…. yet**

_Verse one_

It had started out perfectly. They had had the perfect first meeting, friendship, and eventual first kiss on New Years. She had thought she was in love and he had, too. They had been so young and blind. She couldn't have possibly denied his affection. It had seemed like nothing could ruin something as strong and beautiful as their relationship. It was like magic…pun not intended. She had thought that they could last forever, but it had soon become so heart breakingly obvious that they weren't as perfect as she thought.

_"Don't you ever say I just walked away. I will always want you."_

He had been the one to suggest the break up, and she had hesitantly agreed. They weren't working out. The sweetness of their 'honey moon' phase was gone. She still deeply cared him, though. There would always be a part of her asking "What if?" But there had been no more depth to their relationship. So they ended it. They were still friends, but nothing more. Never again, no matter what anyone else said.

_Chorus _

The question that still plagued her mind was "Was it my fault?" Had she pushed him too hard? She had just wanted to know more about him. She had wanted to be the one who could see past his walls and meet the real him. All she knew was that she had done something to push him away.

_Verse 2_

It had been the night of their break up when she had realized that they hadn't been as perfect as she had thought. Instead of having a foundation of titanium, they had had a foundation of glass. They had burned to ground. The ashes of their romance were carried off by time, never to remerge.

_Bridge_

She had never wanted it to end. She should've just let him keep his secrets. She shouldn't have pushed so hard, so desperately. She had just wanted him to let her in. Now, all she wanted was to go back in time and fix all their mistakes. She wanted to melt back into their own little fantasy. Their own flawed perfection.

**Ok...I know I added one line, but I didn't really know what part of the song it was. I am actually really surprised that I wrote a Chalant story...I am not a huge fan of the pairing. How was it? Are there any suggestions? Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
